Fuego de Noche, Nieve de Día
by Lady Borealis
Summary: ¿Es realmente Camus el hombre frío que él dice ser? ¿O bajo esa máscara de frialdad posee emociones como cualquier otro? Más aún... ¿puede un simple discípulo hacerle entender su propio corazón? One-shot


¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, antes de dejarlos con el fic déjenme decir que estoy súper emocionada porque este es el primer fic de Saint Seiya en Español que actualmente publico y realmente espero que les guste.

¡Importante!: Este fic es **_Yaoi_**, y está basado en una de mis parejas preferidas Camus/Hyoga. También tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, pero nada muy gráfico :P Todo el fic es desde el punto de vista de Camus.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es copyright de Masami Kurumada y Toei.

"Bla" hablando

_"Bla"_ recuerdos

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Fuego de Noche, Nieve de Día

By Fair Undomiel

* * *

Sabía que este día iba a llegar. Lo supe desde un principio, pero aún así no puedo explicar este sentimiento foráneo que me devora desde adentro, desde el fondo de mi ser. ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien como tú pueda causar semejante confusión en mí? Aún más... ¿cómo puede ser que yo haya dejado que esto sucediera?

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño cuando finalmente tus pasos se hicieron audibles no muy lejos de la cabaña que sirve de nuestro hogar.

Nuestro hogar.

Nuestro.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que una mera palabra pudiera tener tantos significados, tantas emociones capaces de derretir hasta al más frío de los corazones.

Incluso al mío.

Cuando finalmente entraste a la cabaña, tus ojos celestes llenos de satisfacción y alegría rápidamente se encontraron con los míos. Por más que por dentro me muriera por decirte lo feliz y orgulloso que me sentía simplemente no pude, porque por más orgulloso que estaba, no era feliz.

"¡Sensei Camus!"

Porque ahora que finalmente lo habías logrado, que la armadura sagrada del cisne era tuya, ibas a irte de mi lado.

"¡Sensei Camus! ¡Mire, finalmente lo conseguí!"

Me fue casi imposible no sentirme afectado por el orgullo y la alegría que derramaban tus palabras, la energía que fluía de tu cuerpo. De entre todos mis estudiantes tú fuiste el único que casi logra penetrar mis defensas.

Casi.

"Muy bien, Hyoga. La armadura sagrada del cisne es ahora tuya" dije fríamente, levantándome de la silla en la que me encontraba sentado y me dirigí hacia la cocina "Mañana vuelves a Japón"

No fue mi intención decir eso tan fríamente, como si no me importaras en lo más mínimo, y mucho menos lastimarte, pero lamentablemente lo hice. Pocas cosas he hecho en mi vida de las cuales me arrepiento, pero sin lugar a dudas lastimarte fue la peor de todas.

El silencio que se adueñó de la habitación casi podía palparse si uno intentaba, pero mi orgullo no me permitía decir lo que mi corazón deseaba. Como siempre, fuiste tú, con tu alegría y amor por la vida, quién rompió el inconfortable silencio.

"Así es, mañana vuelvo a Japón" por el borde de mis ojos pude ver como tus dedos jugaban, casi tristemente, con los grabados en la caja que guardaba tu nueva armadura "En fin, voy a dejarla en mi cuarto y luego me encargo de la cena"

"No te preocupes por la cena"

"Hai"

No necesitaba darme vuelta para saber que una sonrisa de gratitud decoraba tu rostro, tampoco iba a darme vuelta para comprobarlo. Era más que obvio que esta actitud mía ya no te afectaba, o por lo menos era lo que hacías entender, porque sin decir más agarraste tu armadura y lenta pero firmemente te dirigiste a tu cuarto.

Sólo cuando el sonido de una puerta cerrándose alcanzó mis oídos me permití bajar la guardia. Pesadamente me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y cerré fuertemente mis ojos como si al hacerlo el dolor que oprimía mi pecho fuera a desaparecer.

¿Cómo puede ser que un simple chico causara lo que nadie antes había logrado? ¿Cómo puede ser que sólo tu presencia revolucionara completamente mi, hasta ahora, frío corazón? ¿Puede ser... puede ser que en tan corto tiempo hayas logrado despertar sentimientos que pensaba hace tiempo me habían abandonado?

Hyoga...

Como de costumbre pasamos la cena en silencio, haciéndome recordar cuando Isaac aún vivía con nosotros... cuando Isaac aún vivía. La noticia de su muerte no me afectó como supuse que lo haría, me entristeció por supuesto al fin de cuentas él también era mi discípulo, pero el ver que tú te encontrabas con vida fue como si una ola de alivio golpeara mi cuerpo. Sin embargo tu reacción no fue la misma.

Luego de aquel funesto día fue como si una llama de esperanza y alegría se hubiera apagado en tu interior. Aunque seguías teniendo el mismo espíritu lleno de vida del primer día, algo en ti se había apagado. Supongo que el hecho de que te sentías culpable por el accidente no ayudaba en mucho.

_"Sensei Camus, ¿cómo puede decir que la muerte de Isaac fue un accidente?" el dolor, la angustia y el enojo se mezclaban en tu voz y en tus ojos._

_"Porque lo fue. Si él no se hubiera sumergido a salvarte aún estaría con vida"_

Me imagino que nunca pudiste perdonarme aquellas palabras y no te culpo, pero a veces es necesario olvidarse de los sentimientos para poder volverse más fuerte. Por lo menos eso es lo que yo crecí pensando.

Luego de terminar la cena no fue necesario decir nada que los dos levantamos la mesa y lavamos los platos en perfecta sincronía. Al fin y al cabo no por nada estuvimos viviendo juntos durante todos estos años. Sin palabras nos entendíamos mejor que con ellas. Pero pronto todo iba a terminar...

...y yo no quería que eso sucediera.

Sin siquiera una leve mirada de mi parte, me dirigí a mi cuarto y, una vez que cerré la puerta, dejé que mi cuerpo se desplomara en la cama. Girando lentamente mi cabeza mis ojos se clavaron en el hermoso cielo nocturno. El cielo de Siberia siempre fue hermoso, las estrellas más resplandecientes que en cualquier otro lugar, los juegos de luces multicolores, la brillante luna.

Desde que tengo memoria siempre me compraba con la luna, que aunque nunca menos bella que las estrellas siempre estaba sola. Nadie era igual que ella en el cielo nocturno.

En cambio las estrellas... las estrellas me recordaban a ti. Siempre hermosas y radiantes, rodeadas de compañeras con las cuales compartían la oscura noche. Igual que tú, rodeado de amigos que siempre estaban ahí para ayudarte a sobrepasar la oscuridad, y siempre irradiando energía y vida.

Pero una vez que vuelvas con ellos yo, al igual que la luna, voy a volver a quedarme solo. Sin tu brillo iluminando mi oscuridad, sin tu presencia abrigando mi corazón, sin tu belleza deleitando mis ojos.

Como quisiera que te quedaras a mi lado, pero aún más quisiera tener el coraje suficiente para decírtelo.

El sonido de tu voz hizo que perdiera el tren de mis pensamientos y sin mostrar la sorpresa y alegría que me producía escucharte, volteé nuevamente mi cabeza y clavé mis fríos ojos azules en tus cálidos ojos celestes.

"Sensei Camus..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

Sin apartar mis ojos de tu figura, observé como caminabas lenta, casi tímidamente hacia mi cama deteniéndote justo a mi lado. Sentándome en la cama, no pude evitar notar como tus mejillas se teñían de rosado mientras te sentabas a mi lado y tuve que controlar el urgente deseo de acariciarlas y sentir tu calor contra mis manos.

"Nunca le agradecí todo lo que hizo por m

¿Por qué no puedo sonreírte y demostrarte lo orgulloso y feliz que me sentía al escucharte decir eso? ¿Por qué? Muy simple, porque tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de mi mismo, tenía miedo de que no fuera capaz de controlar mis emociones y terminara lastimándote.

"No hay nada que agradecerme" respondí en el mismo tono frío y neutral de siempre "Era tu deber conseguir esa armadura"

"Aún así le quiero dar las gracias"

En ese momento todo fue muy rápido, aún no entiendo como sucedió, como dejé que sucediera. Pero de un momento a otro pude sentir el roce de tus labios contra los míos. Y así como sucedió, rápidamente terminó.

Por largos minutos no supe como reaccionar, no del todo seguro de que el beso haya sucedido realmente o solamente se tratara de mi imaginación. Pero el cosquilleo que sentía en mis labios y el rojo en tus mejillas fueron la prueba de que no lo había imaginado. Me habías besado. Tú, Hyoga, realmente me habías besado.

Finalmente, al verte intentar alejarte de mi con una expresión de tristeza, reaccioné y en un rápido movimiento tomé tu cara firmemente entre mis manos y deje que mis emociones tomaran el control de mi cuerpo.

Un gemido de placer se atoró en mi garganta al sentir tus labios, cálidos y suaves, junto a los míos. Cuanto había deseado esto, el tenerte junto a mí y poder besarte hasta saciar mi hambre, sentirte responder tímida pero decididamente mi beso. Oh, Atenea, cuanto lo había deseado.

Al sentir tu lengua acariciar tentativamente mi labio inferior un escalofrío de placer recorrió mi columna, y aunque mi mente gritaba que esto era incorrecto, que tú solamente tenías catorce años, ya no me importaba. Porque esto era lo que mi corazón deseaba, Hyoga, mi corazón te deseaba.

No entiendo como ni tampoco me importa, pero en el remolino de pasión que creamos terminé sentado en la cama, mi espalda apoyada en el respaldo contigo sentado en mi falda. Tus brazos aferrados desesperadamente a mi cuello mientras que mis propios brazos sujetaban tu cuerpo desnudo contra el mío.

Desnudos.

"¿Hyoga?" pregunté mientras besaba tu cuello "¿Estás seguro... que esto... es lo que quieres?"

Delicadamente apartaste mi cara de tu cuello e inmediatamente respondiste el favor. Por más que mi cuerpo ardía por tenerte tan cerca, por más que mi cuerpo ardía por tenerte más cerca aún, jamás me atrevería a hacer algo que tú no quieras.

"Hai" fue tu suave respuesta murmurada en mi oído.

Un fuerte estremecimiento sacudió mi ser, no sólo por fuera sino también por dentro. No necesitaba más, la clara evidencia que tu respuesta era sincera estaba atrapada entre nuestros cuerpos. Finalmente iba a cumplir tu deseo, mi deseo más anhelado. Finalmente ibas a ser mío.

Mío.

Distrayendo tu boca con dulces y apasionados besos que con la misma intensidad me devolvías, lentamente bajé mi mano hasta el lugar donde más ansiaba estar. Pero no me detuve ahí. Primero fue un dedo, y una vez que la molestia se hizo tolerable fueron dos para pronto pasar a ser tres dedos.

Pequeños quejidos escapaban de tu boca aún cuando podía ver que luchabas para que no sea así, pero por más que no me gustaba hacerte daño no me iba a detener. Era necesario prepararte para lo que estaba por venir.

Una vez que ya estabas lo suficientemente listo, dejé la dulzura de tu boca para mirarte a los ojos mientras te toma de la cintura firmemente.

"Hyoga... esta es tu última oportunidad... ¿estás seguro?"

"Más que nada en el mundo"

Con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa lentamente penetré el envolvente calor de tu cuerpo sin apartar en ningún momento mis ojos de los tuyos. Necesitaba saber si el dolor era mucho para ti y así poder parar si ese fuera el caso, aunque en el fondo de mi ser deseaba quedarme ahí, adentro tuyo, para siempre.

Cuando ya no podía llegar más lejos me detuve y el intenso placer se convirtió en un punzante dolor al ver lágrimas rodar por tus mejillas. Intenté buscar tus ojos, pero los tenías fuertemente cerrados a causa de la molestia y el dolor.

¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo pude anteponer mi placer a tu bienestar?

Rápidamente intente separarme de ti pero tus manos se posaron en las mías y detuvieron cualquier movimiento. Cuando esta vez busqué tus ojos, aquellas esferas color cielo se encontraban clavadas en mis ojos, brillando con una intensa emoción que no podía definir. Sin embargo las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir llenando mi corazón de culpa.

"Hyoga, déjame hacerlo... ya no quiero causarte más dolor" murmuré mientras besaba la palma de tu mano.

"No es eso..."

"¿Entonces qué es?" dije suavemente mientras rodeabas mi cuello con tus brazos y hundías tu cara en mi cuello.

Besando suavemente mi cuello, lentamente levantaste tu cabeza y tomó el mayor de los controles el no agarrar tu cara y devorar tus labios. Sin embargo esa emoción en tus ojos me detuvo y no pude hacer más que perderme en tu mirada.

"Sensei... no, Camus... te amo..."

Un sonido semejante al gruñido de un lobo escapó de mi garganta antes de capturar tus dulces labios con los míos al mismo tiempo que comencé a moverme dentro de ti. Atenea. Si realmente existe el cielo sin duda alguna lo he alcanzado.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando tus propios gemidos resonaron en el silencio de la habitación y en el medio del remolino los míos se sumaron a tu coro.

Nunca me creí capaz de sentir tanto y tan fuertemente ni mucho menos demostrarlo y eso me sorprendió, incluso a ti, pero realmente muy poco me importaba. Porque la causa de esto, el detonante de mi pasión, estaba entre mis brazos, rodeándome con su amor.

De un momento a otro observé maravillado como tiraste tu cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un grito de placer que provenía desde el fondo de tu ser e inmediatamente atraje tu cuerpo aún más cerca al mío, mis labios devorando aquel cuello que tan libremente me ofrecías. Jamás iba a saciar mi sed por ti.

Jamás.

Cuando nuestros movimientos incrementaron tanto en velocidad como en fuerza, la poca razón que quedaba en mi se evaporó en el aire caliente que nuestros cuerpos despedían. Lo único que me importaba eran las placenteras sensaciones que invadían mi cuerpo. Lo único que me importaba eras tú... Hyoga...

Al sentir que nuestros clímax estaban prontos a desatarse, cual dos hombres desesperados nos aferramos fuertemente el uno del otro, tus manos en mi pelo y las mías en tu cintura. Y fue así que en el ojo de la tormenta el nombre de ambos resonó en la cabaña.

Sin ánimos de moverme y mucho menos de separarme de ti, lentamente me recosté en la cama empujándote a ti también hasta que ambos estábamos recostados al lado del otro. Una pequeña sonrisa estaba dibujada en tu rostro y no pude hacer más que devolvértela mientras mi mano jugaba con tu pelo.

Por más que el cansancio luchaba por apoderarse de mí, nuestra respiración entrecortada, me permití hacer algo que hacia tiempo deje de lado, sonreí. Nunca antes había sentido tal satisfacción y alegría, pero pronto se disipó al ver tu expresión de tristeza.

¿Es que acaso... acaso te habías arrepentido? ¿Acaso lo que me dijiste era una simple confusión? ¿Una mentira?

"Camus... mañana... mañana yo-"

"Shh" murmuré suavemente al comprender que te sucedía "Mañana pronto llegará, ahora disfruta del presente"

Una cálida sonrisa reemplazó rápidamente tu tristeza y suavemente posaste tus labios sobre los míos, dándome un suave y dulce beso. Acurrucándote bien junto a mi no tardaste mucho en dormirte con una sonrisa pintada tus labios.

Ganándole al sueño que golpeaba las puertas de mi conciencia me permití admirar tu belleza, sintiendo como esa extraña sensación se adueñaba no sólo de mi corazón, sino también de mi cuerpo y mi alma. Pero esta vez no le tuve miedo. Esta vez la recibí con los brazos abiertos.

"Hyoga..."

Porque finalmente lo había comprendido. No importaba lo que nos depararía el futuro, no importaba que mañana volvieras a Japón y yo a Grecia. Porque finalmente lo había comprendido. No importaba el tiempo ni la distancia, no importaba el mañana que nos separaría por tiempo indefinido, siempre ibas a estar en mi corazón. Finalmente lo había comprendido. Porque yo...

"...te amo"

Fin

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó?

Realmente espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo y que por favor se tomen un minuto para dejarme un review para decirme su opinión. Desde ya que la crítica constructiva es bienvenida.

¡Nos vemos!

Fair Undomiel


End file.
